Te extrañé tanto
by NynyChocolat
Summary: Después de cuatro meses sin su Tweekers, Craig ha sufrido un gran vacio emocional hasta que se encuentra con una sorpresa al final.


**Como ya sabran, Honey no estará disponible todas estas semanas en Fanfiction (por suerte no ha muerto) asi que no podrá comentar otros fics, ni mucho menos responder sus mensajes (si es que le llegan). Bueno, aquí un OneShot de la pareja Creek que se la dedico especialmente a Honey porque la amo y quiero que se mejore (lo de "La amo" sonó un poco raro)**

* * *

><p>Era una noche fría como cualquier otra en South Park. Craig estaba demasiado triste y a punto de llorar desconsoladamente… por un único amor que jamás podrá olvidar.<p>

Tweek Tweak siempre había sido su único amor de toda la vida; desde la niñez hasta la adultez. Desafortunadamente, ese único amor se le había ido en un mes de abril o de mayo, no recuerda bien. En todo caso es que… ese momento nunca lo podrá olvidar ya que fue el peor día de su vida y un adiós a su casi novio.

Flash Back

El azabache se encontraba hablando con su Team sobre como podría ser el trabajo en equipo para poder hacer una maqueta sobre el ecosistema y el medio ambiente. Pero este se sorprendió cuando escucho la conversación que Tweek había tenido con sus padres por teléfono.

-Si, ya lo se padre ¡Ngh! Sé… que tengo que ¡Agh! Irme al extranjero –

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar Craig antes de que el rubio hiperactivo volviera a colgar. Al salir de la cocina este último se encontraba con una expresión triste y sin palabras.

Craig igualmente estaba deprimido y ni siquiera quiso tocar el tema con el. Quería hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado nada, así que decidió volver a su trabajo.

Fin Flash Back

Pero todos esos días y meses en la ausencia de su Tweekers… Nunca fueron tan tristes y tan deprimentes hasta el día de hoy. Craig siempre ha querido salir adelante y hacer de cuenta que nada ha cambiado pero… sinceramente no puede más.

Siente que de repente tarde o temprano su corazón dejara de latir con fuerza y pronto podría dejar este jodido mundo de una vez por todas; muriéndose por una única razón: pena moral. Le hace demasiada falta su amor platónico ya que el siempre había sido su única razón por la cual el azabache al menos podía vivir.

Pero ahora que se ha quedado sin su único tesoro… ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Prefiere dejarlo todo antes que seguir esperando con que ese amor llegara. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto... y no era para nada bueno.

-Tweek… - Había susurrado el moreno para si mismo antes de caer en un sueño profundo y monótono –

Al día siguiente ya había despertado. Craig gruñó con un poco de molestia al sentir un cuerpo cálido encima de él. Pensó que de pronto podía ser los rayos de sol que penetraban en su cuerpo.

Así que decidió abrir los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió cuando vio que era Tweek. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba hay tan repentinamente así como así?. ¿Sera que todo es un jodido sueño?. Se pellizco un par de veces y se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos era una jodida realidad.

¡Su Tweekers había vuelto!. Dios, como lo extrañaba, ya habían pasado como unos tres o cuatro meses desde que el rubio se había ido al extranjero con maleta de viaje y todo; sin ni siquiera haberle dicho un adiós antes de irse.

Pero ahora que Tweek había regresado, ya las cosas iban a ser supremamente diferentes. Comenzando con que de pronto podrían iniciar una pequeña relación sentimental públicamente.

-Tweek… volviste – Murmuró el azabache suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Tweek –

-Nunca te dejaría solo, C-Craig ¡GAH! – Respondió el rubio en un tono suave y sincero

Este último esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se dieron un apasionado beso; habían soñado demasiado con besarse y por fin lo estaban haciendo. Un sueño que sin duda había pasado a ser una realidad y un hecho completamente.

Si. Definitivamente de ahora en adelante las cosas entre ellos iban a ser muy diferentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón si lo hice un poco corto pero fue lo único que tuve de inspiración. Solo pido que Honey se recupere pronto porque como ya lo dije antes, yo a ella la amo y mis sentimientos hacia ella nunca van a cambiar (se que la jodo mucho y todo pero ella es mi modelo a seguir, es la verdad). Bueno, hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
